Beth Greene (TV Series)
Beth Greene is the daughter of Hershel and half-sister of Maggie. She is currently in a relationship with Jimmy. Pre-Apocalypse Hershel's Farm Almost nothing is known about Beth's life prior to the outbreak. After Hershel married Annette and she moved into Hershel's Farm, they gave birth to Beth. Beth has lived her entire life on the farm. In spite of recent events, she had been attending high school, along with Jimmy. When the apocalypse broke out, they watched everyone in their town die around them. Her father kept her and whatever family/friends was present at the time safe by barricading them within the farm. Post-Apocalypse Season 2 Bloodletting When Beth's sister, Maggie, saw a man running toward their property, she called out everyone, including Beth. When Rick explained his son Carl had been shot by Otis and Hershel led him inside the house to treat Carl, Beth helped by gathering some blankets for Carl, and then waited for Shane and Otis to get back. Save The Last One Beth waited for Shane and Otis to get back from the F.E.M.A. high school command post for medical supplies. When Shane returns alone, she was devastated to hear the news about Otis's death. Cherokee Rose Beth is first seen gathering some rocks for Otis's funeral. She and the others all attend the funeral where everyone puts a rock on the well in appreciation for what he has done his whole life and what he did just before his death (according to Shane). Chupacabra Beth joins the group to do some work on the farm. She then lets Rick know that Hershel wants to see him. After that she helps Lori, Carol and Patricia prepare for dinner and joins everyone for dinner, sitting at the small table with Jimmy, Maggie and Glenn. After dinner she cleans the table and does the dishes. Secrets Beth and Patricia first approach Rick and Shane and say that they would like to join them for gun training. Rick says he first has to ask Hershel, and with his approval, he takes Beth, Patricia and others to the shooting range. Beth is slowly learning to shoot along with everyone else. Pretty Much Dead Already Beth is not seen till the end of the episode helping Carl with some problems. She witnesses Shane handing out guns to his group and notices her father, Jimmy, Rick and two zombies: Louise Bush and another man. She runs toward the barn with the others and watches as Rick's group shoots each of the zombies in the barn including her mom and step-brother. She and Jimmy hold each other and watch as all their zombified friends and families are being shot. Nebraska After seeing her mother Annette and step-brother Shawn get shot, Beth is deeply distraught and in hysterics. She hovers over Annette's corpse, unaware that she is still alive. She turns the body over only to have Anette attack her. The group manages to pull her away before she's bit. Hershel comforts her as their family walks back to the house, with Shane throwing his accusations at them along the way. She then is seen washing dishes but suddenly collapses to the kitchen floor. Maggie and the others then lay Beth on a bed in the bedroom thinking she might be in shock of what she had seen earlier that day. Rick and Glenn then accompany Hershel and tell him about Beth. Trivia * Beth does not appear in the comics. She could be the television counterpart of Lacey, Rachel, or Susie Greene Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:TV Series Characters